Romanzo Del Ventilatore
by Doom Defiler of Logic
Summary: First Supernatural fanfiction I've wrote. Will contain some slash but mostly as a joke. Will contain spoilers for Season 5. Also Chuck has continued to write the Supernatural books in this.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of my Supernatural fanfic. Hope you like. Castiel will come in soon. I hope...**

* * *

"Miss Matthews is it?" Asked Dean, as he walked around the perimeter of the rather cramped lounge room. He was clad in a cheap suit that he had purchased a while back in Ohio. Sam wore a similar outfit and sat opposite Miss Matthews.

"Yes that is correct." Said the incredibly thin women who sat on the lounge before him. She was a brunette and couldn't have been much more than 15 years of age, and wore thick glasses that fell down to the end of her nose. "What is it you want to know?"

"We just want to double check what you told the police, just making sure nothing was reported incorrectly." Explained Sam. He used his sympathetic voice that always made people feel secure around him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Shoot."

"So you were walking home from a party?" Asked Sam; he readied his notepad and pen.

"Yes at my boyfriend Jimmy's house, it was around 10pm, and I had to get home before my curfew ended."

"And that's when the man attacked you?" Asked Dean, he really wasn't interested in this case. It didn't make any sense.

"It wasn't a man." She said firmly.

"Of course." Dean pulled out a sheet; he had needed to right this down. "You said it was a Rela...ktrc...tis, relaektctise rela..."

"A rilaktrictes." She said very firmly.

Dean stared at her "How the hell do you pronounce that with these letters."

Sam interrupted "Ok, this rila ... creature, how do you know it is called that."

"Yes that is a good point, how do you know it wasn't some strange guy. The full moon was up and that always brings out the crazies." Dean said somewhat frustrated he wanted to be somewhere anywhere else, preferably gunning down Lucifer but the damn colt didn't work. _This is why we should never trust demons_, Dean thought to himself, _first Ruby and now Crowley, will we never learn._

"It wasn't a werewolf." She said.

"We never said it was..."

"I know what werewolves look like!"

Dean just smiled "Oh yeah, sure you do. Let me guess you think it is some big wolf-like creature with a vaguely human shape?"

"No. It's just a human with longer teeth, animalistic eyes and long nails. Oh and it needs to eat a hearts every time it transforms." Miss Matthews then proceeded to push the glasses that were falling down, back up to her eyes.

Dean turned around without a word, astonished. Sam continued "And how do you know this?"

"Ok so it's from a book series."

"Let me guess. The Supernatural books?" Dean looked for the bookshelf and straight away saw the entire collection. Even the new ones Chuck published without their permission. Damn him.

"You're fans?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh the biggest." Sam said in a monotone, "But if we could get back to the original problem, how did you know that this creature was what you called it."

"Well it wasn't. It just looked like one."

"Well then how do you know it wasn't?"

"Because relaktrictes aren't real."

"So you saw it in a movie?" Asked Dean, wearily. He was growing less and less interested in the case every time she opened her mouth.

"No, it's from a book." She said sheepishly. She currently couldn't even look at either of them.

"Ok...what book?"

"The Supernatural books...sort of."

Dean looked towards Sam and saw the same puzzled expression that he wore on his face as well. "What do you mean by sort of?"

Sam had to take over, "I'm sorry my partner is in a bad mood. Friends of ours died recently. But what do you mean by sort of? We both read the books and we've never heard of them."

"In fact it sounds made-up."

"Exactly, so if you could just elaborate..."

"It's from a fan fiction." She finally said as she looked away from both of them. She was currently fixated by her computer.

"A what?" Asked a very confused Dean. "What is a fan fiction?"

"A fan fiction is a story set in movie or TV series that is wrote by the fans." Explained Sam, turning back to the girl he asked "And this person looked like a creature from which fan fiction exactly?"

* * *

"Ok that was a colossal waste of time." Yelled Dean as he stormed out of the Matthew's household.

"I don't know, Dean. We have a lead." Said Sam as he looked down at the sheet in his hand, the authors name was Castiel-ftw72.

"Because we have some author? I doubt it."

"Maybe he's a prophet, like chuck."

"Do not get me started on Chuck! I can't believe he published more books!" Dean wasted no time getting into his beloved car. He loosened his tie and violently turned the car on hitting the wheel as waited for Sam.

Sam was walking slower but he could see all of this, when Dean was taking something out on the car, you knew something was up. "What is the matter, Dean?"

"What?"

"First that poor girl and now you're being rough to the car! This isn't like you." He quickly got in the passenger seat of the car; he was worried that Dean would drive off without him.

"Ok, Sam! You want to know what the problem is." Dean pulled violently off the kerb and rapidly got up to the speed limit.

"Yes Dean I would!"

"Jo and Ellen are dead! That's the problem."

"Then why haven't you said anything?"

"You and I are two completely different people, Sammy! You go for the chick-flick moments; I try to bottle everything up. That's how we do things! The fact that I'm talking to you now, should mean something!" Dean looked straight ahead and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "Look, can we talk about this later. I don't want to hit any poor kid who decides now is the time to cross the road."

"Then maybe you should slow down." Suggested Sam, when his phone began to ring.

"Maybe."

Sam pulled out his phone and in a defeated voice said. "Oh hi Bobby...yeah we were just at the girl's house then...I'm not entirely convinced it's our sort of job, I mean..." Dean was then treated to a lengthy silence broken by an occasional "Uhuh" or "ok". Finally Sam resumed talking "Ok we'll be right there. See you soon, Bobby."

"So what does Bobby have to say?"

"There has been a death, something that's definitely our sort of job."

"Ok and why do you think that?"

"Because Bobby saw it happen."

* * *

The brothers found Bobby dressed in a suit surrounded by police. They were all standing out the front of a clothes store with a French name that Dean wasn't even going to bother trying to pronounce. Bobby in his chair was quite a lot shorter than all the police officers around him, but even from a distance you could see that he was intimidating them far more than they were him.

They parked the Impala across the street and then proceeded to head over to Bobby. "Hey, Sammy. Have you ever noticed that there are always parking spaces where we need to be?"

"Yeah that is quite strange." Then Sam grinned "Must mean Cas is right, there must be a god."

Dean burst out laughing "Oh definitely. The God of free parking."

This laughter caused the cops and Bobby to all turn to look at them and although they didn't hear it Bobby murmured "idjit."

"So what have we got hear, officers?" Asked Dean now in a significantly better mood since there was a body. _There's something wrong with me._

"Um, we already have the FBI on the case..." Said a young cop, timidly.

Bobby sighed "Don't worry. These two idjits are with me."

"So could you please answer my question, officer?" Dean looked angrily at the nervous cop who answered back to him. "Or should I just report you?"

"Man found mutilated in the parking lot." Said the officer rapidly. He led the brothers away from Bobby who took that moment to head inside the store. "His body was so heavily mutilated that we can't really tell much about him. Barely anything in fact. We know he was a Caucasian male, but that's about it."

Finally they arrived at an area surrounded by police tape where black backs were being loaded onto a police truck. "Officer, what's in those bags?" Asked Sam.

The cop looked a little sick "That's how badly mutilated he was."

"Great, now that's gone and put me off my lunch," Said Dean, looking like he needed a bucket.

"Were any of the body parts removed?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah; most of them. Most of the bones, most of the skin and the brain. Possibly the intestines but we're not sure."

"You're not sure?" Asked Dean as he stared straight at the cop.

The cop was clearly scared. "Look you two, there was almost nothing left, most of the internal organs appeared to be minced. This is unlikely anything I've ever seen before."

"Yeah, I think you can go now, officer. I need to talk to my partner." Dean said. The cop appeared relieved and hurried off back to the front of the store. Dean looked at Sam and said "So something very weird is going on."

"Do you think it's that rila… thing?" Asked Sam.

"No, but if Bobby saw this thing I think we should talk to him."

"Yeah, and quick before I throw up." Said a very green Sam.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the time of publishing I am quite tired, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors. Spoilers probs are in here.**

**Disclaimer, don't own any characters blah, blah, blah, you know the drill.**

* * *

"So Bobby, what exactly did you see?" Asked Sam when they had returned from the parking lot of horrors. Sam's stomach had finally stopped feeling like someone was playing football there and his face had returned to its natural colour. Dean may not have looked green, but he had felt extremely ill.

"Something very, very strange. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen. The closest resemblance I can think of is a Wendigo, but this is far too far south for one of those." Bobby shifted uneasily in his chair, an action which did not go unnoticed by Dean.

"Bobby!" Said Dean very sternly "I need you to tell us exactly what you saw. You're lying about not knowing what it looked like."

"All those years I've talked to civilians like that. Never knew how the idjits felt. Let me tell ya, it's not a nice feeling."

"Bobby, what did it look like?" Asked Sam, his voice being the antithesis to Dean's.

"Ok fine!" Bobby finally said grudgingly. "But you can't laugh at me. It's just that ridiculous I didn't feel the need to bring it up."

"Ok fine. We promise." Sam said instantly. Dean was having a bit more trouble. If this was as insane idea as Bobby presented to be, he might finally get to say "idjit" to Bobby. He had to hide a smirk.

"I thought I saw...the wolfman."

"The wolfman?" Asked Sam quite confused.

"Yes the wolfman and don't you," He pointed at Dean "...dare call me idjit. That's my saying and I'd appreciate it if you didn't use it. Idjit."

"I wasn't going to, it's just the wolfman isn't real. He's a fictional character. Werewolves don't look like that."

"Don't you think I know that, idjit. It's why I didn't mention it before, it's just that unbelievable." Bobby actually looked ashamed at the fact he had suggested this, "But that's what it looked like to me."

"So you saw the "Wolfman" attack and kill some poor bastard in the parking lot?" Asked Dean, rather cynically.

"No ... I saw the Wolfman eating what was left of some poor bastard when I got there, before I shot it with my pistol and it ran off."

"Oh...gruesome."

"Actually that would make some sense." Said Sam.

"What the demon wolf with the munchies?"

"No, the wolfman itself." Seeing the confused look on Dean's face Sam pulled out their Dad's journal and began flicking through it, "What happens if it was something that looked like a traditional idea of a werewolf and the law between the two got mixed up somewhere?"

"Ok, but do you have any suggestions for what it might be..."

"Not as such Dad's did theorise that this sort of thing did happen a lot and that's why vampires were suppose to have a stake shoved through their heart. There was a pagan god who drank blood at a yearly festival in Europe, those god's have to be killed by a stake to the heart so it sort of makes sense how the two laws collided." Explained Sam, with a sigh he shut the journal "But apparently there is nothing in here that resembles a traditional werewolf."

"Well that is a good theory Sam. But there is a major problem; he's not the only strange critter running around town." Bobby reached to the side of his chair and pulled out a bunch of newspaper clippings. "The reason I came to this store in the first place was because I found these."

He handed the clippings to Dean, who took one look at them and scoffed "Oh come. _Local Woman Attacked by Jason Voorhees, Co-Worker Killed_? You can't actually believe this is our sort of gig. It looks like some serial killer. Let the police handle it."

"I think Dean's right. This doesn't sound like our gig." Said Sam in a nervous rush, words jumbling together.

Dean just laughed "Oh that's right. Sammy here used to be scared of Jason."

"What! No I didn't!"

"You fought monsters and were afraid of a movie villain."

"Oh shut up! I just felt like he was close." Sam actually looked visibly nervous.

"You know for the first 3 years after he watched Friday the 13th Part 2, we could not take him to a lake without him looking over his shoulder every few seconds." Dean's smirk seemed stretch across his entire face.

"Will you two idjits shut up! People are dying here and you two are treating it like an enormous joke! God you idjits are nothing like your father." He paused for a moment "Come to think about it that's probably not a bad thing."

"You're right, Bobby."

"Damn straight I'm right, idjit. The woman happens to be taking a shift at this store now. We are going to check this out. If all these other monsters which shouldn't exist are coming to life something weird is going on."

"So Jason Voorhees, Wolfman and this rila...thing have all come to life." Dean marked them each off on his fingers. When he finished an idea suddenly popped into his head, "Sam, remember that shifter in Pennsylvania."

"You don't think it's the same one. We killed it remember."

"But what happens if there is another one like it? Appearing as a monster to scare the townspeople who once ridiculed it."

"It did once appear as the Wolfman…" Sam pointed out.

"Wait a minute. You two idjits have seen this sort of thing before and you didn't think that it might be relevant to tell me! Idjits!"

"Ok so what we're thinking shifter?" Asked Dean.

"At the moment I would say so. But I still think we should ask this woman about what happened, get a little more information before we stay with this theory."

"I agree." Said Sam, who was looking a little less scared then before.

"Really, idjit."

Dean was puzzled "Hey Bobby, are you ok."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, idjit."

"Well you're just saying 'idjit' a lot more than you do normally. Sounded like you were a little bit grumpy."

"No I feel fine." He spun his wheelchair around and prepared to enter the store "Now are you two idjits coming or what?"

Sam went to walk with Bobby but before he could he was held back by Dean. "Sam, I'm not sure that's Bobby."

"Huh? Why not?"

"He's never said idjit that many times unless he was pissed at us, and then that was in one speech." Explained Dean, looking quite uneasy.

"Yeah, he's probably just a little angry with us because we didn't tell him about that shifter straight up." Sam's explanation was quite reasonable but Dean was still a little uneasy.

"Maybe, but Sam I think we should be careful when we go in there."

"Fine, but if we do, I think I'll go around and make sure it's not a trap just so you can feel better."

"Thanks!" Dean spat back.

"You're welcome. Plus it'll give me a chance to buy some new clothes. These ones are so drab." Sam walked into the store leaving a very confused Dean standing there for a moment before finally saying "Wait, what?"

* * *

He saw Bobby talking to a girl beside the counter. Bobby seemed perfectly normal, he was calm and in control of the situation, the girl however was on the verge of tears. Dean supposed that this was the girl whose co-worker had been killed. She wasn't that tall, but she was a pretty little blonde, and Dean had to focus on what he was about to do, or he'd just start mentally undressing her. He pulled the silver knife from his pocket.

He closed in taking care not to allow anyone to see the blade he was carrying. When he was little more than a foot away from Bobby he extended his hand and placed the blade on the back of Bobby's neck.

"What are you doing, idjit?" Bobby asked still looking straight at the crying girl.

Rapidly he pulled the knife back into his sleeve, so as Bobby wouldn't see it. Fumbling he said "I was just trying to tell you that I'm here, you seemed busy and I didn't want to distract you."

"So instead of touching me on the shoulder or something," He wheeled around to face Dean "You decided to place some metal object on the nape of my neck, to get my attention without making me turn around."

Putting on his best I-messed-up face Dean said "Yes."

"You're acting weird, boy." He said eyeing Dean suspiciously. However the moment soon subsided and he turned back around to face the girl. _Ok_ Dean thought _it's not a shape shifter_. "This is Ruth Powers, the girl who was attacked. Ruth this is my partner Agent Perry. Could you please repeat everything you just told me?"

"Well as you know it happened a week ago. George had to take out the trash and I said I'd help him since it was a particularly big load" Dean had to force back a chuckle "When we got out there everything was fine and then this madman in a hockey mask ran up to me with a machete. George pushed me out of the way but..." She started to choke on her words, and couldn't go on.

"Ok mam, this must be painful, but we need you to tell us what happened next. Why did he leave?" Asked Dean.

"The man put down the machete and ran up to me and grabbed me around the neck. He told me he'd let me go if I gave the police a message."

"And did you?" Bobby asked perplexed. Dean looked over at him, and from what he could gather this was new to Bobby as well. _Looks like they kept something out of the papers_.

"He said..." Her voice began to waver again, but she managed to continue "He said I had to tell them that his boss was coming to see the Winchester Brothers."

Bobby and Dean looked straight at each other. Concern showed in Bobby's eyes but there was only rage in Dean's. Looking once more at the girl Dean asked "Miss Power's, I know this must be difficult but did he say who is boss was?"

"No he just said his boss was coming to see the Winchester Brothers."

Dean felt like grabbing this girl and shaking her just to get anything new, but he mangaged to simply ask "Did he give a date."

"No he just said..."

Dean didn't wait for her to finish, as soon as he knew there hadn't been a date he left. He just managed to here Bobby yell "Idjit" before he was out of ear shot.

He was rushing to find Sam, thinking it'd be exceeding easy to find him. _Sam would be somewhere in the open, some place easy where I can find him _Dean thought. It was somewhat harder. Rushing through row after row of clothes and startled customers he managed to find after 10 minutes Sam.

"Sammy, the murderer he left very specific message that his boss was going to come and see us. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, now what do you reckon is better, this shirt," Sam held up a long sleeve red shirt "Or this shirt," This was the same in all but colour.

"Um, the red one. Sammy this is serious. Look did you check the EMF."

"Yes, Dean. I'm not a rookie. I checked the EMF and I even said 'Christo' around some of the customers. Nothing's here, Dean. Now why don't you come over here, I think we can get you some good clothing, instead of that (excuse my French) crap."

"Ah...no thanks. I'm good. Sam, are you feeling ok?" Dean asked quite concerned over the way Sammy was behaving. He just did not normally act like this.

"I'm fine."

"Right, well Sam I'm going to go back to the hotel. I'm gonna take the Impala, can you get a ride with Bobby?"

"Sure, you sure you don't want any help with clothing?" He asked.

"No, no I'm good."

"Ok, just let me know if you need any help?"

"Ok sure." Dean said nervously. Quickly he ran out of the store and straight to his beloved car. Something freaking terrifying was going on in this town. He needed to do some research.

* * *

**Yeah sorry for the massive character derailment with Sam, but it has a point, I promise you. Cas should be coming next chapter so *squee***


End file.
